High School Drama
by xxwesalxx
Summary: Six equally messed up teenagers thrown into high school. Will the be able to handle all the drama that comes with it? Love, drama (Degrassi style). AU, modern day. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Toph winced as she touched her freshly marked skin. She and Suki stepped out of the tattoo shop with newly regained confidence. Suki had gotten her belly button pierced and Toph had a new tattoo on the right side of her ribcage that said 'Rebel' in Italics. And despite the pain, they both had the biggest grins on their faces. Suki led the Toph to her car and they got in, Suki turning on the vehicle. She turned to the shorter girl in the passanger seat.

"Want me to drop you off at your place?" she asked, raising both her eyebrows. Toph's smile fell from her flawless face and she turned to the auburn haired girl.

"No, I _really_ don't feel like watching my parents throwing vases at eachother right now. Can't we just go to your's?" she pleaded. Ever since Toph could walk, her parents had been having _intense_ fights. They would get very physical with each other. And even though neither of them had ever laid a finger on their daughter, Toph would always scream and cry and plead for them to stop. Once it got so bad that her head started spinning and she fainted. The gaang knew about her parents, but she would always pretend that she was just annoyed with them and that it didn't affect her like it actually did.

Suki grimaced, "Not unless you feel like avoiding beer bottles from hitting your head." she stated. Toph frowned.

"I thought your mom went to rehab?" Suki shook her head, sadly.

"She threatened to sue them for keeping her there, so they let her go." she nervously laughed. They both let out a sigh.

"We could go to Aang's..." Suki suggested. Toph suddenly brightened up a bit and nodded, getting out her phone.

"Let me check if he's at home." she said and pressed a button, putting the device against her ear.

_"Toph?"_ she heard Aang ask from the end of the line. She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's Santa." Suki had to bite back a laugh and Toph let a small smile creep its way on her face. "Are you home?" she asked.

_"Uh, actually I'm at Sokka's."_ he answered. After five seconds of awkward silence he spoke up again. _"Hey, you should come over!"_ he exclaimed, like he had just won the jackpot. By now he was on speaker, so Suki could hear him too. The two girls shared a look that said 'Sure, why not?".

"Kay, we'll be over in like, I don't know, ten minutes?" Toph looked at Suki for reassurance. When the older girl held up her right hand, Toph turned back to the phone, "No, wait, five minutes."

_"Okay, see you soon. Wait, who's we?"_ he asked.

"Suki, duh." she replied and Suki started driving through the streets of Bakersfield.

_"Okay. Well, I have to go. I think Sokka's choking."_ He sighed. _"And I keep telling him to stop inhaling his food..."_

Toph chuckled. "Kay, bye." She hung up and turned to Suki, who was grinning like an idiot. "You're fangirling again." Toph stated, amused.

"Am not!" the older girl defended. Toph gave her a look, causing Suki to give her a quick glare, before turning to the road again.

"Why don't you guys make out already?" the raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Well, for once, I'm driving. Second, I don't even know if he likes me back!" Toph snorted.

"Oh, believe me, he does. He opens the door for you. I mean, come on!"

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that guys only open doors for girls to look at their butts!"

"That means he thinks you're sexy!" Toph pinched the bridge of her nose. They had had this conversation for a thousand times.

"Or maybe he likes to look at a girl's ass."

"Well, that has to mean _something_, right?" Toph stated. "Besides, he gives you the same look he gives food! And we both- no wait- _everyone_ knows that he _never_ stops eating!" Well, that certainly shut Suki up. Then a cheeky smile made its way on her face. Toph sat back in her seat with a smirk and crossed her arms, satisfied.

"We're here." Suki said, pulling up to the DiMarco residence. She took a deep breath and turned off her car, putting her keys in her red purse. Toph rolled her eyes, getting out of the car and going to the front door. She rang the bell, as Suki walked up to her.

They smiled at the bald boy, who just opened the door.

"Hi, Aang!" Suki greeted, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and said a 'hi'. They pulled away and Aang blushed when he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him. Suki snorted and went inside.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes." She kissed his cheek and went inside, before he could even reply. There she saw Suki sitting on the couch, twirling her hair, while Sokka was telling her a 'heroic' story of when he got into a fight with the ice cream man for being out of chocolate ice cream.

"Where's Sweetness?" Toph asked, referring to Katara, when Aang walked into the living room. Sokka turned to her and shrugged.

"With Jet probably." Suki raised an eyebrow.

"And you're okay with that?" He shrugged again.

"Well, I try to be... He _is_ her boyfriend, so I just have to deal with him... Even if he's a total jerk..." he said.

"Well, you don't have to deal with him anymore." A voice came from the doorway of the living room. They turned to look at an exhausted Katara. "We broke up."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Suki asked. Her eyes widened when her gaze fell on her busted lip. "Kat, what is that?" she said, standing up.

"What?"

"That!" They all noticed her semi-bleeding lower lip. Katara raised a hand and touched her lip. She let out a bitter chuckle and dropped her hand again.

"Oh, that." She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "That's what you get for breaking up with Jet Wong." They looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm going to strangle that dude!" Sokka yelled, getting up. Toph followed close after.

"I'll bring the rope!" Katara got up and blocked the door.

"Guys, chill! If you think _this_ is bad," she pointed to her lip, "Then you should see _him_." Toph grinned.

"What did you do?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Katara looked at her with a fake shy look.

"I may have used my kick boxing skills on him..." She gave her a cheeky smile. "Let's just say, his nose needs some...correcting." Toph laughed and high-fived her. Sokka visibly relaxed and let a smile creep on his face.

"Nice! Did you get him...you know..._under_ the belt?" Toph asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Who knows?" Toph laughed again.

"I've seen you fight...and knowing what you're capable of, I'd say he won't be able to have kids later." Suki snorted.

"I doubt someone would want to have children with him!" she said, getting a laugh out of everyone. Katara excused herself and went upstairs, while the rest of them kept making fun of Jet.

She plopped down on her bed and got out her iPhone. She scrolled through her contacts and was about to delete Jet's number, but someone called her, causing her to almost drop her phone. She sighed and accepted the phone call, putting the device against her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Katara."_ she heard a familiar raspy voice greet her.

"What's up, Zuzu?"

_"You know I hate that nickname!"_ Katara chuckled.

"Duh, why do you think I use it?"

_"Whatever."_

"Whatever." she mocked him with a child's voice. Zuko sighed.

_"You're so childish!"_

"Yes, I know! Why did you call?" she asked him, crossing her legs.

_"I was wondering...if...uh you would like to...So... Nice weather, huh?"_

"Spit it out, Zuko." she said, getting impatient.

_"Well, I was wondering if you could come over..."_ he said.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. Why would you be nervous about that? I've been at your place for like a thousand times." she said.

_"Katara, I- I feel like doing it again and you're the only one that knows about it..."_ he said.

"Oh. OH. I'll be there in five!" she said and hung up, putting her phone in her pocket and running down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet. About a year ago, Zuko was diagnosed with depression. Ever since he got his scar, he started self harming. Katara had found out about it during P.E. A month or so ago he told her he'd stopped, but now she was afraid he was going to do it again. She knew better than anybody else how hard it was to stop.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Suki, I need your car. Fast." she said, running her hand through her chocolate brown hair. Suki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? You can't even drive." she said. Katara groaned and decided she had no time to talk, so she ran out the door. She thanked God that she was athletic, otherwise she wouldn't be able to run the whole way to Zuko's house.

After about five minutes of running she got there and rang the doorbell. Azula opened up.

"What are you doing here?" she apathetically asked.

"Azula, I don't have time for this right now. Where's your brother?" Katara asked, out of breath. Azula sighed and stepped aside.

"In his room." Katara offered her a small smile and went inside. She went up the stairs and to the east wing of the house. After all of those times she had been there, she was still in awe of how big the Ignis residence was.

She got to his room and barged in, without even knocking. She frantically looked around the room and her gaze fell on Zuko, who was lying on is queen sized bed, facing the ceiling. She sighed and ran to his side. Zuko sat up and turned to look at her and offered her a small smile.

"Hi." She didn't reply, but grabbed his arms, examining them. Luckily there weren't any new scars. Just healed ones. She let out a sigh of relief and attacked him in a big hug, making them both fall over.

"You scared me." she murmured into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. "I thought you recovered!" she said and let go, sitting on his bed. He sat up too and groaned.

"I thought so too..." he said and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What triggered you?" she asked.

"Mai."

"Why? I thought you and Mai were doing okay." she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We broke up." Katara decided to not push the subject, so she just nodded. He looked at her and raised his hand to her face. He frowned and touched her lower lip with his thumb. "What happened?" She sighed and told him about the breakup and how she repaid him for what he did to her lip. Zuko smirked and looked down. "Good. He was a jerk anyway." he murmured.

"Yeah..." she agreed.

"You sure you don't want me to beat him up for you?" he asked, only half-joking. Katara laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm good. But thank you." she answered and looked at him, not saying a word. Then her gaze fell on his scar. He noticed and squirmed a bit in discomfort. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She looked down.

"No, it's okay."

"So...Where's your dad?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Somewhere in Europe I think. He's on a business trip." She nodded and stood up. She went to his desk. She opened the drawer and got out a sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, from what I can remember, you're quite handy with charcoal. And I happen to know that this is your escape, so here," she said and handed him his sketch book with some charcoal. "Draw." He breathed a sigh and flipped through the book to find a blank page. Katara sat down in front of him, as he stared at the paper and tried to figure out what to draw. He looked up. "What should I draw?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. What's the first emotion that comes to your mind?"

"Pain... Maybe despair." he said.

"What are you desperate for?"

"For someone to listen to me. For someone to stop doing what they're doing and talk to me. I feel like nobody really gets what I'm going through. I feel like everyone's busy with their own thing and I'm here...doing nothing. It's like I'm standing in a crowded room, screaming for help, but nobody even looks up." he said, hating that his voice cracked at the end. Katara looked at him with sad eyes, not knowing what to say. She grabbed his hand and traced patterns on the back of it with her thumb.

"I'm here, Zuko. I know what you're going through. I've been there too, remember? Just talk to me." she said. He nodded and took back his hand. He took the charcoal and started drawing.

* * *

"That is awesome!" Sokka complimented, referring to Suki's piercing. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Suki pulled her red shirt back down to cover up her belly.

"A little. It's still raw." she said and he nodded. "Toph got a tattoo." she said and looked at her friend. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Toph sighed and stood up from the other couch. She lifted her shirt until under her bra, revealing her tattoo. "Wow, that's...great." Toph raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Twinkle Toes? I thought you'd like it."

"I do, but I'm surprised that after three months of being together, you didn't tell me that you were going to get a tattoo." he said, shrugging. Toph huffed and pulled her shirt back down, letting herself fall on the couch.

"It's a free country. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I didn't say you weren't _allowed_ to get a tattoo. Please don't make such a big deal out of it." he said.

"I'm not making a big deal out of it. I just think that I'm not required to tell you my life story!" she yelled.

"You _are_ making a big deal out of it! I have never asked you to tell me your life story! Is it so wrong that I want to know if my girlfriend is going to get herself marked?!"

"Guys, quit it." Suki said.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Toph screamed.

"YOU STARTED THE YELLING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" With that Toph ran out of the living room and to the door. Aang ran after her. "This is what you always do! You keep running away from everything!" he hissed. She felt like breaking down right then and there.

"This is the fifth fight this month! Aang, we're just like my parents!" Her eyes filled with tears and his eyes softened. He reached out to cup her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to be like my parents. I don't want to have to fight with you." she whispered. He threw his arms around her, but this time she didn't resist. She hugged him back, as a sob escaped her.

"In the two years that I know you, I've never seen you cry. Not once, Toph. I'm sorry." he said, feeling guilty about making her cry. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She stayed silent, not trusting her voice. The whole time he kept whispering apologies and saying that he didn't want them to end up like her parents. He told her he was sorry for blowing up at her and that he wouldn't do it again.

"I promise."

* * *

**So! What did ya think of the first chapter? Like? Love? Hate? Why? You can tell me by just typing a review (And posting it). Also, if you have anything you'd like to see in later chapters, please PM me. XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

** ***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Hi, people! There will be a two outfits in this chappie. They're on polyvor and I can't put the link in the story...So what you can do is copy and paste the website in the address bar. Make sure you remove the spaces. I know it's a bit of work, but I can't help it! I've spent two days on making outfits, so tell me whatyou think about them! They're not the only ones I've been working on. You'll see other ones later. If you don't understand how to find the page where the outfits are on, please let me know and I'll figure something out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow..." Katara said in awe as she stared at a drawing of herself. "I knew you could draw, but...this is just... pure gold." Zuko chuckled and took back his sketch.

"Thanks." he said, putting his sketch book back in his drawer.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Can I have it?" She put on her puppy dog eyes. He smiled and took the book back out. He ripped out the drawing and gave it to a grinning Katara. "Thanks!" She put the piece of paper on his desk, since she didn't have her bag with her. "So... I think I have to go now." He scratched the back of his head and sat down next to her on his queen sized bed.

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" he wined. Katara shook her head, still smiling.

"I have to make dinner and then do my homework." she told him, sadly. She stood up and straightened her clothes, grabbing the drawing in the process. "Promise me you won't do anything you'll regret?"

"Promise." She smiled and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned. They stayed like that for a while, but then broke free. With a sigh Katara left the room and went down the stairs, before going out the door. She got out her iPhone and saw that she had at least six missed calls. How could she not have heard her phone go off?! Still looking at her touch screen she started walking towards her own home, holding her drawing under her arm, but not crinkling it.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her head. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to see the grey sky. She groaned and put her phone back in her pocket before running home to avoid bein rained on. While running she rolled up the piece of paper to keep it dry. Soon more drops started falling from the sky and before she knew it, her hair was soaking wet. Luckily she got home in time before everything got wet.

She closed the front door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief that she was home. She walked upstairs to her clean room and plopped down on her bed. After some time she sat up and rolled out the drawing. She smiled at it. Zuko had drawn her sitting in front of him. It was absolutely beautiful and amazing what he could do with a piece of charcoal. She rolled the piece of paper up and put it in her nightstand before walking to her bathroom. Their house wasn't that big, but every bedroom had it's own bathroom. And Katara thanked God for that. Like that she didn't have to deal with her brother's mess all the time. She wasn't neurotic, but she liked her surroundings to be organized.

She turned on the water and stepped into the shower, wincing when the hot water hit her busted lip._ Jerk,_ she thought. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and squirted a good amount into her right hand palm, before rubbing it into her scalp. When her head was soapy enough, she rinsed it out. After putting some conditioner in her hair and letting that sit for a minute, she rinsed that out as well. Once she was done with her hair, she got her vanilla scented body wash and rubbed that all over her body. She washed the soap off with water.

She turned off the water and wrapped her slim body in a fluffy towel, before stepping out of the shower. She grabbed her clothes and put them in her laundry basket. After that she brushed her hair and put it into a braid which came to her mid-back. She went to her room and dried herself off, before slipping into her pajamas: www. polyvore geen_titel/set?id=71583500

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" she hollered. She turned to her brother standing in her doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm hungry!" he wined. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute, Sokka!"

"No! Not in a minute! Now! I'm starving!" he argued. She let out a groan.

"Then why don't you make your own food!" she suggested. "I'm not your maid, you know. You can do it for yourself!"

"Then teach me how!" he said, stomping his foot. Katara facepalmed.

"Oh for the love of God! Just order a pizza or something. I'm not in the mood to cook right now." Sokka pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Then he stomped away, making Katara wonder if they were even related. People had told her that Sokka was more like Hakoda, their dad, and Katara was more like Kya, their deceased mother. She sighed at the thought of her mother. Her only female role model. Katara went to her nightstand and took out a small blue box. Sitting back on her bed she opened the box, revealing Kya's engagement ring. The ring was beatiful; it was made of a shiny metal that never seemed to lose it's gleam. For a stone it had a deep blue sapphire and two small diamonds on each side. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

_"Please...just let her go. I'll give you whatever you want!"_

Katara hadn't realized tears had been going down her cheeks until a silent sob escaped her.

_"Mommy, no! I want to stay with you!"_

_"I promise I'll read you a fairytale tonight in bed. Just go find daddy, okay?"_

Kya never fulfilled that promise. Katara could still remember the sickening crack of a gun being fired as she ran away. She could still remember the voice of the murderer.

_"You better listen to what Mommy says."_

That sleazy smirk. Even though Katara had only been 9 at that time, she could still feel the energy that man- no- monster gave off. She could still see that look in her mother's eyes. That look that told Katara something was wrong. That look was nothing but fear.

* * *

"Did Dad come home last night?" Katara asked, as she and her brother were sitting at the dinner table, having breakfast. Sokka shook his head and chewed on his cereal.

"No. He had to work late, so he stayed at a motel. He texted me." he said, after swallowing his mouthful. Katara nodded, swallowing the last bit of her breakfast. She stood up and put her plate in the sink, before going upstairs to grab her bag. She closed the door behind her and looked in her mirror. She thought she looked pretty decent (outfit: www. polyvore geen_titel/set?id=71453590 ).

Katara grabbed her blue bag and went downstairs, to see her brother waiting at the door. They went outside and to Sokka's car. Sokka unlocked the doors, before getting in. Katara did the same and they drove off to school.

* * *

"Hurry up! Otherwise I'll be late for class!" Azula yelled at the bottom of their staircase.

"Coming! Don't get your thong in a twist!" her brother answered, running down the stairs, with his school bag over his shoulder.

"The phrase is 'don't get your _panties_ in a twist', Zuzu."

"I know that, but I also know that you wear thongs. A very _disturbing_ visual, so to say. And don't call me Zuzu!" he snapped.

"Oh, so you think I like hearing about you sleeping around with my friend?" she rhetorically asked, inspecting her pampered nails.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Mai and I broke up." he told her. Azula looked up at her brother and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, causing Zuko to smirk. "Oh, she didn't tell you? I'm surprised. I always thought your friends were like your lap dogs." She huffed and went out the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Pleased that he had defeated his sister, Zuko followed her outside to his car.

* * *

_Ugh. Could time go by any slower?_ Katara mused, as she sat in her English class. Her head propped up on an elbow, she thought about new techniques for kick boxing. Mr. Piandao had explained this material a thousand times already. And even though Katara was following English lessons with the grade above her, she found the subject surprisingly easy.

"-and Zuko and Katara." the teacher's voice sounded, making Katara snap back into reality.

"What?" She looked around her for any clue to why Mr. Piandao had said her name.

"You're paired up with Zuko." Suki whispered in her ear from the seat next to her. Katara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why? For what?" Then the bell rang, signalling it was lunch time. With a sigh Katara put her English book, notebook and pencil case in her blue bag. She stood up and left the class room, trying to find Zuko. When she couldn't find him, she decided to just sit down somewhere in the cafeteria. She got out a bottle of water and took a sip, almost spilling some when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, we found a table." Aang said. Katara nodded and stood up, following her friend to the rest of the gaang. Including her English partner. She took a seat next to him and he offered her a small smile, which she returned.

"So, for English I thought we could do a-,"

"What's the assignment?" Katara cut him off, carefully. He chuckled.

"Did you even pay attention at all?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not..."

"Well, the assignment was just to make a short story." Katara raised her eyebrows.

"That's it?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much." he answered. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Katara pursed her lips to a line and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Uh, yes you are. Eat." Suki interrupted, sitting down on the other side of Katara and getting out her own food.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions on what to and what not to put into my own body?" Suki shook her head.

"You're not starving yourself." she insisted, biting into her apple. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Suki, that was like five years ago! I'm not a child, so just drop it."

"Fine." Suki said and walked away. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I love her, I really do, but sometimes she can be a little too much of a mother to me." she said to no one in particular.

"Well, maybe it's because she cares about you... Maybe it's because she doesn't want to see you in the same state you were a few years ago." Zuko said. Katara looked up at him.

"You too?!"

"Katara, nobody wants to see you tied to machines like back then."

"I didn't starve myself on purpose! If somebody, you should know that depression can lead to loss of appetite! It wasn't my fault!" Katara yelled, louder than intended.

"Guys, let's just calm down." Aang said.

"I don't need anyone looking out for me." Katara mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

How could she be that stubborn? All Suki was trying to do was help her and she just blew up on her! The auburn haired girl stormed out of the school and went to the parking lot, sitting down on a bench nearby. Then she did something she immediately regretted. She turned her head to the side and saw Sokka and Ty Lee _flirting._ They were like two inches apart. Suki clenched her jaw and looked down at her hands, letting her head hang loose. This was it. She was beat. With all the shit with her mom, she couldn't handle this.

"Bad day?" she heard a female voice ask. Suki looked up with glossy eyes and turned her head to her other side to see the person Sokka calls 'that gloomy girl who sighs a lot', aka Mai West.

Suki let out a bitter chuckle after blinking away the tears. "You could say that..." Mai reached into the pockets of her black skinny jeans and got out a packet of cigarettes. She got two out of the box and held one out for Suki.

"Want one?" she offered. Suki thought about it for a second but then took the drug from her.

"Thanks." Mai lit up both their cigarettes and Suki took a drag, making her cough. "Wow, that's strong stuff." she said, getting Mai to smirk. Suki visibly relaxed and she groaned. Why did life have to be that hard?

* * *

**So! How did you like this chapter? Sorry if it's short or if it sucks. I'm kinda out of ideas for drama. I'm trying to let everyone have their background story, but it's hard! Tips? Ideas? Compliments? Put it all in a review! Thank you for reading and buhbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

With a loud slam Toph shut the door to her room behind her. She got her phone out of her pocket and with shaky fingers she dialed her boyfriend's number, trying to block out her father's roaring and her mother's screams of pain. She pressed the device against her ear and waited for Aang to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"H-hi Twinkle Toes." she said, desperately fighting the sobs that threatened to escape her.

_"Toph, what's wrong?"_ the boy's worried voice sounded. Toph squeezed her eyes shut and used her free hand to put it over her other ear.

"Uh, can- can I come over?" she asked, biting her lip.

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in five."_

"Okay." she choked out. "I love you."

_"I love you too."_ he said and hung up. This was the fourth fight that week and Toph couldn't handle it anymore. She slid down the door and broke down crying. The raven haired girl put her hands tightly over her ears and softly hummed to herself between the sobs, trying to make herself believe that none of this was happening. Why couldn't she have a normal family?

Still shaking she stood up and went to her dresser. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror and winced at what she saw. She looked absolutely horrifying. Her skin was even paler than usual, her eyes were red and puffy, her face was tearstained and there were mascara lines all over her cheeks. She reached up to fix her messy bun and used her thumb to move her bangs out of her face. Sniffling she went to her bathroom and washed her face, before drying it off with a green towel.

She took a deep breath and covered her ears with her hands, before running out of her room, down the stairs and out of the door where she relaxed a bit. Toph was 'lucky' that Poppy and Lao were fighting in their bedroom and not in the living room, otherwise she would've seen the damage her parents had done to each other and the room. Not that that was a problem, they had more than enough money to fix everything. Like it never happened. Toph scoffed bitterly at the thought. She would rather be poor and happy, than rich and miserable. Didn't they realize what they were doing to her?

"Hello? Earth to Toph!" Toph hadn't even realized that Aang had walked up to her. She snapped her head to the side and saw her boyfriend eyeing her worriedly. "You okay?" Toph gave him a fake smile and nodded.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Not too long..." he said, taking her hand. "Are your parents fighting again?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. He sighed and pulled her in for a hug. She sniffled and buried her face in his shoulder. After some time they pulled away and started walking towards Aang's house. Once they got there, Aang's adoptive father, Gyatso, opened the door for them to come in.

"Are you okay, Toph?" the elderly man asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Toph answered him, before turning to Aang with pleading eyes.

"Uh, Gyatso, we'll be upstairs if you need us." he said, running a hand through his short hair. Gyatso nodded and the couple went to Aang's room. Toph let herself fall on his bed and let out an exhausted sigh. Suddenly she felt something on her belly. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Aang's Maltese, Appa, resting on her stomach. She reached out to the dog and stroked the pet. Aang smiled and sat down next to Toph.

Appa got bored, so he jumped off of Toph and went out the door, leaving her to laugh. "Wow, even dogs can get bored." Toph said, her mood lifting. She sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "Whatcha smiling about?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Your mood swings..." Toph snorted.

"I'm a girl, deal with it." she said. He shook his head.

"I never said I didn't like it." he said, leaning in and Toph felt herself doing the same. Soon their lips collided and he put a hand on her lower back, as she gently pulled at his hair. Toph furrowed her eyebrows when she felt his hair being pulled out of his head. She abrubtly broke the kiss and looked at the tuft of brown hair in her hand.

"What the-," Aang felt the back of his head and his eyes widened when he only felt skin. "It didn't even hurt!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You need to go see a doctor or something!" Toph said, going to his trash can to throw away the tuft of hair. He nodded.

"I'll tell Gyatso to make an appointment..."

* * *

97. 98. 99. 100. Panting, Katara took off her kickboxing gloves and wrappings and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Well, that was it for today. She went to the showers and undressed, turning on the water in the process. She took a deep breath and did a cooling down in the shower.

Once she was done showering, she dried herself off, slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans and an oversized hoody she kept in her rented locker, and pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail. Humming to herself she grabbed her stuff and headed home, wondering what to make for dinner.

She closed the front door behind her and took off her blue vans, carrying them upstairs to her room, where she neatly put the pair into her wardrobe. Then she went to the kitchen, searching for something easy to make. In the cupboard she found the ingredients for spaghetti, so she decided to just go with that. She went to another cupboard and got out a frying pan. She was oblivious to her brother coming into the kitchen, just a foot behind her.

"Hey, Ka-," He was interrupted by a frying pan hitting his temple, knocking him off of his feet. Katara gasped and got down on her knees, next to him.

"Oh God, Sokka. I'm so sorry!" she frantically said, trying to snap him out of his daze by softly slapping his face.

"Pretty mushrooms..." he said, as if he were hallucinating. Katara sighed and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me!" she explained, leading him to the couch. Once Sokka laid down, she went to get an icepack from the kitchen. He pressed it to his temple and groaned.

"Damn, you've got an arm!" he said.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" he defended. Once she got to the kitchen she couldn't hold it anymore. She broke out in laughter. Then when she finally calmed down she went back to making dinner, fits of laughter attacking her once in a while.

* * *

"So... How was 'work'?" Katara asked her dad, Hakoda, taking a sip of her water. It was dinnertime and he had finally come home. The DiMarco siblings and their dad were sitting at the dinner table, eating the spaghetti Katara had made.

"It was... you know... as fun as work can be."

"Mhm." Her gaze fell on his collar bone. There was a bruised spot. "So.. Any new collegues? Female perhaps?"

"What's your poing, Katara?" he asked, growing impatient. She gave him a way too big smile and gestured that he had something on his collar bone, by touching her own. He looked down and the color drained from his face. "That's not what you think it is."

"Really? Because I _think_ that that is a hicky. And I think that you either had an office affair, or you spent the night at _another_ mistress' house." she guessed. "But it's okay, because I understand your _biological needs_." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice._  
_

"I do not appreciate this tone, Katara." he said, sternly.

"Do you know what _I _don't appreciate?" she rhetorically asked. "I don't appreciate you leaving alone your children, while you're having a good time. Dad, this has been going on for years! Ever since Mom died, you have been having one night stands, while I have been working my but off! Remember that time Sokka taught me how to ride a bicycle? No, of course not. You weren't there, were you? Or that time I broke my wrist? _Sokka_ brought me to the hospital. He was _thirteen_, Dad. Where were you?" She scoffed. "Who knows? Excuse me." She stood up and went upstairs, to her room, closing the door behind her.

She let herself fall on her made bed and wondered what life would be like if Kya was still alive.

_I miss you._

* * *

**Sorry if that was short! I hope you liked it! So, why do you think Aang's losing his hair? And how do you like Appa the dog? **

**Review, review, review! **

**Also, do you think I should leave out the polyvore outfit stuff? Did you like the outfits from last chapter? **

**And if you have any ideas or if you would like to see something in later chapters, please tell me. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Sokka asked his sister, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I had a right to." she stated. "How do you think Mom would feel if she was still alive?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the headboard.

"That's the thing. Mom _isn't_ alive. He is trying to get over her by having a lot of one-day flies. If she _was_ alive, do you think that he would be like this? Everything was fine until it happened." he said. "He loved her." Katara scoffed.

"To me it seems like he's already let go of her."

"So what if he has? It's been six years, Katara. He's _accepted_ that she isn't coming back. Maybe you should too." he suggested. Her blood reached the boiling point.

"You have no idea what I went through when she died!" she yelled.

"I loved her too, Katara!" She smiled bitterly.

"I lost her in a completely different way than you did." she said, tears welling up in her blue eyes. It was true. Sokka was told that his mother died, but Katara was_ there_. The pain and guilt that she felt was unbearable. "I think it's better if you leave." He stood up and left the room, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face into her knees, letting out the tears that had been pricking her eyes.

"Knock knock." she heard her father say from the other side of the door. She didn't bother yelling a 'come in'. She dried her eyes and cheeks and took a deep breath. Then Hakoda stood in her doorway. "Can we talk?" he asked. Katara just gave a small nod. He breathed a sigh and walked over to her, sitting down on the side of her bed. "I feel like you have a lot of anger towards me." She bit back a sarcastic remark and decided to just stay silent. "Why?"

"Because you betrayed Mom." she simply stated. He pursed his lips to a line.

"Why do you think that?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She scoffed. "You let go of Mom so easily! Not even a month went by and you were out until one A.M!"

"But.. Your Grandmother was here sometimes..."

"You don't get it, do you?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Not only had I lost a mother... I had lost a father too."

* * *

"Azula! Your lapdogs are here!" Zuko yelled from his window, when he saw Mai and Ty Lee walking towards their front door. Soon he heard their bell ring and light footsteps which got softer by the second. He went to his bed and sat down, taking his phone out of his pocket in the process. He dialed the number and pressed the device against his scarred ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Katara." he said.

_"Zuko, what's up?"_ she asked.

"Uh, could I come over? You know, to work on the English assignment..." he elaborated.

_"Sure."_

"Okay.. Well, I'll see you in a few." he said, pursing his lips to a line.

_"Yeah... Okay, bye."_ He hung up the phone and sighed. He stood up from his bed and went to his desk, grabbing the keys to his car.

* * *

"Okay, so what have you got?" Katara asked Zuko, putting the bowl of popcorn down. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. Zuko raised his good eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I already have something written down?" he asked, grabbing some popcorn.

"Well, I went to make popcorn. That took six freaking minutes. You could've written a book by now." Katara joked. "Besides, you're kinda like the emo of the gaang. You know, you're into art 'n writing and.. well, you have emo hair." She shrugged. Zuko scoffed.

"That's stereotyping, Katara." he accused. She raised her hands in defense.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be, you peasant." he said, putting on a British accent **(A/N: No offense to English** **people).****_  
_**

"Okay, whatever. Let's just start with the story." she said, lightly chuckling.

"Okay, how about there are two main characters," Zuko started.

"Sounds good..."

"And they're like superheroes!" he finished. Katara raised an eyebrow, but then burst out laughing.

"S-superh-heroes? You're even worse than Sokka!" she said. Zuko rolled his amber eyes.

"I _meant_ people like Robin Hood, or... well, I don't know any more real life heroes. You know, who help the poor?" Katara nodded and popped a hand of popcorn into her mouth.

"That's a pretty good idea, what are their names?" she asked, chewing.

"Well, I was thinking about a boy and a girl... How about we use the names of mythical spirits?" he suggested, grabbing a pencil and a notebook.

"I vote Painted Lady." she said. Zuko nodded in approval, before writing it down.

"So, we have our heroin... How about the male character?" he asked, looking up at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"How about Agni?" she asked. He pursed his lips to a line and shook his head.

"Nah, that is a god.. What about... the Blue Spirit?" He raised his good eyebrow. Katara nodded excitedly and he wrote it down with a smirk. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

"We'll let you know when the results are in." the doctor told Aang, as he rolled down his sleeve.

"Thanks, doc." he said and walked out of the doctor's office, where Toph was waiting for him.

"So? What did he say?" she asked, as they both walked out of the building.

"Well, he made me do a bloodtest... It might be cancer," he softly said. Toph furrowed her eyebrows.

"How is that possible? I've never noticed a single symptom, did you?" He shook his head.

"They're not sure... Maybe the hair loss is just in my genes." he said, grabbing her hand. She sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, the whole gaang is behind you. And so am I." she said. He smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Thanks, Toph,"

* * *

Suki wiped her wet cheeks and closed their front door behind her, before walking down the street. She could've taken her car, but she was heading to the park, which was about five minutes away. To her pleasure, nobody was there, since it was around eleven o'clock on a school night. She sighed and layed down on the bench, before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a pretty girl to be out at eleven thirty at night?" Suki jumped at the masculine voice and she abrubtly sat up. There stood a boy who was around her age, maybe a year or two older. His black hair was pulled back with hairgel and he had a slight quiff.

"That's none of your business." she said, once she relaxed. _He doesn't look too dangerous..._ The stranger raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, just wondering what a girl like you is doing alone in a pretty deserted park." he said. "Can I sit down?" Suki sighed, but nodded.

"Just... trying to figure myself out..." she said. He nodded and sat down. He put out his hand for her to shake.

"Vincent, but most people call me Vinny." he said with a charming smile. She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Suki, but most people call me Suki." He chuckled and put his forearms on his knees. "So, what about you? What are you doing here at eleven thirty?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Same... I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Life is hard..." Suki nodded and he got out something from under his jacket. Suki narrowed her eyes at the bottle of Vodka. "Want some?" he asked her. Suki hesitated at first, but decided to just go with it.

"Sure," she said and took the bottle from him, before taking a swig. She handed the bottle back to Vinny and then chuckled bitterly. "Ironic... The reason I'm so messed up is my alchoholic mom... And here I am, drinking Vodka with a stranger."

"You don't have to..." He smirked. She sighed and pursed her lips to a line. "So, what are your hobbies?" he asked her. Suki gave him a small smile.

"I mostly like dancing..." she said. He gave her a toothy grin, revealing his white pearls.

"Really? Would you like to make money with it?" he asked. She nodded sadly, thinking about all the financial problems she and her mother had. Vinny got out a card and handed it to her. She took it and looked at the phone number. "It was very nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Just give me a call and I'll hook you up with a job." he said, before taking her hand and planting a kiss on the back of it, making Suki blush. "Goodbye, Suki." Suki nodded and he walked off, leaving the auburn haired girl alone. She glanced at the name on the card.

"Vincent Alfredo.."

* * *

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry I haven't been uploading, I'm just extremely busy with school... I promise I haven't abandoned you! Or this story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Vinny_ here,"_

"Uh, hi, Vincent?" Suki hesitantly asked over the phone, waving the paper card in the air. "It's Suki... You know, from the park?"

_"Yes, I remember,"_ he said, "_So, do you want to go out or something?"_ Suki bit her lip.

"Uh, now? I'm at school..." Vincent laughed.

_"Actually I meant after school... You know, for a coffee or something?" _he asked. Suki couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, we could go to the Jasmine Dragon?"

_"I was thinking about Starbucks, but the Jasmine Dragon is fine."_ he said.

"Okay, I'll see you there, I guess."

_"No need, I'll pick you up," _he said, _"Where do you go to school?"_ _  
_

"Ba Sing Se High," she told him. "You can pick me up at three o'clock."

_"Okay, great. See ya then."_

"Bye," She hung up with a sigh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him where she went to school? She ran a hand through her chin length auburn hair and opened the door of the toilet stall, before stepping out. She put her phone in the pocket of her skinny jeans and walked back into the cafeteria. The whole gaang looked up when Suki arrived. Katara smiled at her friend.

"Hi, Suki. I was thinking, maybe we could do a movie night with the whole group?" Katara suggested. Suki grimaced.

"Sorry, Katara. I have, uh, something after school." No way she was going to tell them she had a date with a stranger! Katara nodded and went back to talking with Zuko about their English assignment. Suki breathed a sigh and sat down at the table. "So, where's Sokka?" she asked, noticing her crush was missing. Zuko looked up.

"Uh, I saw him sitting with my sister, Mai and Ty Lee for some reason." he said. Suki clenched her jaw. _Of course he's with that cheerleading floozy Ty Lee..._she thought. With a grunt she got out a bottle of water. Well, there used to be water in it... She got off the cap and put the bottle to her lips, tilting it a bit to let the liquid come out.

"Suki, is that... Vodka?" Aang asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Suki's eyes widened and put the cap back on the bottle.

"No! What makes you think this is Vodka?" she nervously asked, putting the drink she stole from her mom back into her bag.

"I can smell the alcohol." he said, "You know, if they catch you drinking on school property, you could get expelled." he scolded. Suki rolled her gray eyes.

"It's not alcohol." she lied, standing up. "And even if it was, it would be none of your business." she snapped and walked away. She went outside, to the parking lot, and got out her phone. She went to her calls and picked a number. Then she put the device against her ear

_"Suki?"_ she heard Vincent ask.

"Yeah, hi. Can you pick me up?"

_"Aren't you supposed to be in class now?"_ he asked. Suki looked around her and her gaze fell on something she _really_ didn't want to see. Sokka and Ty Lee. Against a wall. Sucking face. Suki ignored her churning stomach and turned away from the kissing pair.

"I-I'll explain everything later," she said, "Are you free?"

_"Yeah, I'll, uh, be there in five."_

"Okay, see you then." She got out her bottle of 'water' and hung up the phone, putting it in her pocket. She turned the cap and took about four sips of the Vodka, before putting it in her bag again.

* * *

"There you go," Vincent said, as he pulled out Suki's chair. Suki smiled at him and sat down, as he went to sit on the other side of their table at the Jasmine Dragon. "You know, skipping school isn't something you should do, Ms. Bellator." he scolded playfully. Suki blushed and looked down at the table. Boy did she wish she hadn't told him her last name... "Relax, I was kidding. I'm not your dad, you can do whatever you want." he said with a smirk. Suki looked up at him and smiled.

"So, do you want me to order something? I know the owner." she said proudly. He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Do you really think I'm going to let a girl order something for me?" he asked, making Suki raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with letting a girl order?" she asked, offended. His piercing blue eyes slightly widened.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly said, "I just think that I should be a gentleman and order something for my date." Suki blushed. _Date?_ she thought. Well, on the other hand, what if Iroh told the Gaang about their meeting? With that thought she agreed.

"Okay, I'll have a cup of green tea, please." she said with a smile. He lightly chuckled.

"Suki, you don't have to use 'please' and 'thank you's with me. Again, I'm not your dad." he said and walked off to the bar of the shop, leaving Suki to lightly smile. This guy was so easy-going... Kind of like nothing bothered him, but then again, she had only seen him twice...

A few minutes later, Vinny came back and sat down at the table again. Soon after that, Iroh came walking towards the pair. Suki's gray eyes widened and she used her hand as a sort of cap to cover up her face. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me..._

"Ah, Suki, what a wonderful surprise!" _He saw me..._ Wincing, Suki let her hand drop and she looked up at the elderly man with a forced smile.

"Hello, Iroh," she said, "How are you?" He gave her a wide smile.

"Great! Everything's going great," he said, putting a tray with two cups of tea down on their table, "Well, I won't interrupt your meeting with this young man," He looked at Vincent, "Have a nice day and enjoy your tea." he said and walked away. Suki breathed a sigh and slumped down in her chair. Vinny raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Something the matter?" he asked. Suki pursed her glossed lips to a line and nodded.

"Iroh is a friend's uncle. He might tell him I was here..." she said, groaning.

"Why are you afraid of what your friend thinks? It's just skipping." Suki shook her head.

"He'll know I was out with you... Then he's going to tell my best friend and she's going to get mad at me for going out with practically a stranger." Vinny smirked.

"You don't know that," he said. Suki scoffed.

"Oh, believe me, I do..." she said pursing her lips to a line. She let out a sigh and shrugged it off. "You know what? If she's really my friend, then she'll support me in whatever I do, right?"

"That's the spirit."

* * *

"Have you seen Suki?" Katara whispered to Zuko, who was sitting next to her. The English teacher glared at them, but soon continued his speech about how journalism works. Zuko shrugged and looked around the classroom. Suki was nowhere to be found.

"She's probably skipping..." he whispered back. "No big deal, we've done it too." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," She slowly nodded, "Together. She went off by herself."

"Maybe she's with Toph, or Aang, or Sokka... Don't draw conclusions too quickly." he told her.

"What if something happened to her?!" Katara whisper-yelled.

"Miss DiMarco! If you could pay attention, that would be lovely." the teacher, Mr. Piandao, warned her. Annoyed, Katara turned back to the front. _Why can't teachers just shut up for once?_ Zuko leant over.

"I'm sure she's alright," he whispered.

"Same goes for you, Mr. Ignis!" Zuko sighed and sat up straight again.

"Whatever..." he said in a barely audible voice.

* * *

"Where the hell could she be?!" Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, as Toph rolled her eyes. School was over and the two had decided to go to the Jasmine Dragon. They sat down at a table.

"Relax, Sweetness. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, she's sixteen! Plus, you're not her mom." the raven haired girl said. Katara sighed.

"You're probably right..." she admitted. "Why again couldn't Aang come with us?" Toph pursed her lips to a line.

"He had a doctor's appointment," she said, "But it's not my place to spill. Hey, what about Sparky?" Katara shrugged, as Iroh walked over.

"He had a family thing... At least that's what he told me." Toph nodded.

"Hello, children. How may I help you?" The elderly man smiled. Katara smiled back, as Toph held her usual pokerface.

"Hello, Iroh. I'll have a cup of Jasmine tea," the brunette girl said, before looking over at her friend, who was getting something out of her teeth. Katara lightly kicked her from under the table. Toph jumped, and turned to look at Iroh.

"I'll, uh, have a cup of green tea." she said, with a semi-smile. Iroh beamed at the two girls and nodded, before walking away to the kitchen. Katara scowled at Toph, who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, you should really be more polite..." the older girl claimed, causing Toph to groan.

"You're not my mo-hom..." she said in a sing-song voice, but then fell silent as soon as thoughts of her parents flooded her mind. "Nevermind..." she mumbled, as Katara looked at her friend with sympathy. Soon Iroh walked to their table with a tray in his wrinkled hands.

"Thank you," Katara said, as she smiled at him. Toph bowed her head in gratitude, as Iroh grinned at the girls.

"You're very welcome," he said, "If you don't mind me asking, who was that young man Suki was with today?" he asked, causing Katara and Toph to furrow their eyebrows.

"She was here?" Toph asked, raising her eyebrows. Iroh nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all..." Toph said, as Katara was in thought. Iroh bowed and left their table with an 'enjoy your tea' he always gave.

"I'm going to kill her." Katara said, as she got out her phone, but Toph stopped her.

"Relax, she went out with a guy, what's the big deal?" Katara looked at her like she had three heads.

"Are you kidding me? She skipped to go out on a date! That guy can't be good news!" Toph sighed.

"We'll ask her later. Don't draw conclusions too quickly." Katara snorted.

"You sound just like Zuko..." she said, as a small smile made its way on her face. Toph smiled cheekily.

"Does somebody have a little crush on our Sparky?" she asked in a baby voice.

"No, of course not! He's just a good friend, that's all. Plus, I know some deep stuff about him, which makes us really close." Katara defended, making Toph give her a look. "I'm serious." Toph raised her hands in defense.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying it's a lot to be that close to a guy that hot." Katara snorted.

"You think Zuko's hot?" she asked, making Toph raise an eyebrow.

"You _don't_ think Zuko's hot?" the shorter girl asked in disbelief. Katara blushed.

"He's... Well, pretty good-looking... And he has a sixpack-,"

"You saw him shirtless?!" Toph interrupted.

"Well, yeah... Last fall... It was raining and he was soaking wet when he arrived at my house, so I let him borrow one of Sokka's oversized shirts... You know, since he's got more muscle than my brother." Katara joked, making both of them laugh. She took a sip of her tea, as Toph did the same. "You know, you seem like a tomboy and all, but actually you're more boy crazy than Suki. And that says something..."

"Well, I guess having a boyfriend had more of an impact on me than I thought." Toph joked.

"That reminds me, how are you and Aang doing?" Katara asked. Toph nodded.

"We're doing great." she said, going into thought. _What if he really has cancer?_ she mentally asked herself. _I'll_ _be with him through it all,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

"I... have Alopecia Areata?" Aang asked in confusion. The doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid so... There is a treatment for it, but the disease isn't actually life threatening. It just causes your hair to fall out. I'll email you all the information about it." he said. Aang breathed a sigh and nodded, before he and Gyatso stood up and went to the door of the doctor's office.

"Alright. Thank you, doctor." Aang said, before shaking the doctor's hand and going outside, not bothering to wait for his guardian. Soon the elderly man caught up with the partly bald boy and smiled at him.

"Isn't this wonderful, Aang?"

"What? That I have a disease that causes me to lose all my freaking hair?" he asked, anger building up inside him. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to go through this?

"No, that you don't have cancer, which is far worse than losing your hair." Gyatso said, looking disappointed. "I think you should be grateful that you get to keep your life, Aang." Aang looked down in shame. He was right. He should be grateful. Losing your hair is nothing compared to losing your life.

"You are right, I'm sorry." he said, as he bowed for his guardian. Gyatso put a hand on his shoulder, as he stood up straight again. The two smiled at each other, before they shared a hug. "Thank you." Aang said, as they pulled away. Gyatso nodded and they started heading towards their home.


End file.
